


Devil in Disguise

by arisajensen



Series: Lust rushes, but love waits (ABOverse) [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Derogatory Language, Feral Behavior, M/M, Pre-Relationship, S04E24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: Al igual que el polvo, barrer los sentimientos bajo la alfombra no los hace desaparecer más deprisa. Eric termina aprendiéndolo por las malas.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Past Eric Delko/Gloria Williams
Series: Lust rushes, but love waits (ABOverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062905
Kudos: 4





	Devil in Disguise

Eric sospechaba que su cabeza se encontraba en un punto, en el cual, la misma podría saltarle en mil pedazos en cualquier instante. Gloria Williams, su exnovia, le estaba proporcionando considerables quebraderos de cabeza, incluso tras romper la relación con ella. Después de la ruptura, esperaba no volver a verla, pero estaba indiscutiblemente equivocado.

Estrujando con firmeza el volante del SUV, Eric alzó la vista para clavarla en la fachada de la casa de Gloria. Era incapaz de creérselo, pero había sucedido y no podía seguir mirando a otro lado. Primero, el coche de Natalia, a lo que le prosiguió el acoso hacia su hermana y para concluir, el coche de Ryan. Francamente, ¿por qué Ryan Wolfe? ¿Qué vio la psicótica de Gloria en el omega para tener que romperle las ventanas del coche?

El alfa nunca hubo tenido una relación romántica con él; mucho menos se le hubo pasado por la mente que existiese la posibilidad de ello. Pero, en serio, ¿él y Wolfe? ¿En qué universo sucedía tal cosa? ¿Pasaba siquiera en el planeta Tierra?

Lo único fructuoso que había sacado de esa situación fue que el omega no había contrastado similitudes de lo ocurrido con su vehículo con lo ocurrido al de Natalia. No obstante, pese a la ingenuidad de Ryan, los rumores y miradas no tardarían en recorrer el laboratorio al completo hasta llegar a sus oídos. Poniendo en contexto que la relación entre ambos no era la mejor, tras eso, todo iría cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Entonces, sí que estaría jodido.

Por lo cual, tenía que quitarse a Gloria Williams de encima.

Con dicho pensamiento en mente, inspiró profundamente para apaciguar las inquietudes que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro y con un portazo, bajó del SUV. Eric se dirigió con paso firme hasta la portentosa vivienda de la alfa. Tras unos minutos de tediosa espera, la figura de su exnovia surgió del interior—. Gloria.

La nombrada se mordió el labio inferior, reclinándose en la puerta—. Eric. Dos visitas en un día.

—No lo entiendo. Teniendo todo esto —el agente de policía agitó sus manos, aludiendo al panorama que los envolvía—, y te empeñas en acosarme.

—El dinero no puede comprar tu amor.

—Te lo advertí.

—Ambos nos hemos pasado el día advirtiendo a la gente.

Eric suspiró, rodando los ojos. La esencia aceda particular de la irritación no tardó en desplegarse en el ambiente, mientras la mueca de desagrado se acentuaba en su rostro—. No, tú estás amenazando a gente, a personas inocentes. Detén este berrinche tuyo de romperle las ventanas a mis compañeros de trabajo. Francamente, no sé qué pinta Wolfe en esto, pero tendrás que pagar por los destrozos de su coche también —concluyó, frotándose la tensión que se había acumulado en su ceño—. Ahora, trae tu talonario.

Gloria se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué el omega? —demandó con desazón—. Deberías tener mejores estándares que juntarte con un putón como él. Los omegas sólo van tras tu _nudo_ , y él no es la excepción. Tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie, Eric.

El cubano apretó los puños contra sus costados—. Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —los orbes de la joven alfa se tornaron carmín, clavándose sobre los contrarios—. Pagarás por tus destrozos y no volveremos a vernos. Si te acercas a mí o cualquiera de mis conocidos, te arrestaré.

—Tus palabras niegan tu relación con el omega, pero tanto tu aroma como tus gestos dicen lo contrario.

—Mi relación con _Wolfe_ —resaltando el nombre de su compañero CSI, el alfa avanzó unos pasos hacia la mujer— es estrictamente profesional. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones? No estamos juntos, Gloria, y no volveremos a estarlo —Eric rotó sobre sí mismo para retirarse, pero las palabras que brotaron seguidamente de los labios de Gloria enervaron al agente de policía.

—Te lo voy a demostrar. Te demostraré que ese omega se complacería con cualquier alfa, con cualquier _nudo_ que le pongan delante.

La parte alfa dentro de Eric había abandonado la sensatez. Para cuando se pudo percatar de la realidad, tenía a Gloria contra la pared. Los ojos de ésta plenamente abiertos, desencajados por temor. Eric alzó la vista, vislumbrándose a sí mismo en los cristales de la puerta frente a él: sus orbes se habían tornado escarlatas, sus caninos retractiles se habían manifestado. El alfa dentro de él se había sentido enfurecido ante los comentarios referentes a su compañero de trabajo.

Totalmente ofuscado, se despegó de la otra alfa y comenzó a alejarse como alma que se llevaba el diablo—. ¡Estoy comenzando a recordar porque rompimos!

Sin ni siquiera dedicarle un último vistazo, Eric siguió caminando hasta introducirse en su coche y alejarse de allí a toda pastilla. Necesitaba serenarse. Necesitaba deshacerse de esos pensamientos, de esas nuevas sensaciones.

Él no podía estar ena… enamorado de Ryan Wolfe.

_No podía estarlo._


End file.
